


The Lines on My Skin

by WhiteIronWolf (adoctoraday)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Boys In Love, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Dom Tony Stark, E rating applies to chapter two, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hand Feeding, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Non-Sexual Bondage, Non-Sexual Submission, Protective Tony Stark, Riding, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Soft Dom Tony Stark, Strap-Ons, Sub Bucky Barnes, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoctoraday/pseuds/WhiteIronWolf
Summary: Tony can always see it in Bucky's eyes--a hollowness, a distance, a coldness that means he's slipping away to a place Tony can't reach.The rope feels like comfort on Bucky's skin, like Tony is holding him, safe and close. Here, he can sink into Tony's touch and let the awfulness of the day slip away.Here, he is safe.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 52
Kudos: 278





	1. Chapter 1

“Tony?”

The cautious call of his name breaks Tony’s attention to the project he’s been working on for the last— _ eight hours? _

He looks up and finds Bucky hovering in the doorway, biting at his lip and looking exhausted and haunted. 

Tony’s instantly on alert—Bucky and Steve had been on a mission in Madrid, taking down a cluster of Hydra who had been “adopting” orphans and turning them into sleeper agents—and seeing Bucky’s face now, he knows it must have taken a toll. 

He waves Bucky over and holds out his arms, letting out a soft sound of surprise when Bucky falls to his knees beside Tony’s stool and buries his face into Tony’s shirt covered stomach. 

When he lays his hand on Bucky’s shoulder he can feel him trembling, like a high strung racehorse. “What’s going on baby?” he asks softly, rubbing gentle circles on Bucky’s back. 

“It’s...I can’t...I see their faces Tony...they were  _ babies _ .”

Tony nods and slides his hand up to cup Bucky’s neck, squeezing gently till he feels the tension start to bleed away. “I know honey, I’m sorry I should have taken that mission instead of you, next time, I promise I’ll go with you.”

Bucky pushes his face into Tony’s stomach and makes a low wounded sound, “I just...I need to feel...  _ safe. _ ” His voice sounds raw and wet, and when Tony reaches down and tips his face up with two fingers under his chin, he can see tears on Bucky’s cheeks. 

He’s gentle as he wipes them away, heart breaking for his love. He smiles shakily, “Okay honey, I want you to stay here, just like this, while I get the rope.” He waits till Bucky nods and then stands carefully, cups Bucky’s cheek for a moment, just staring at him adoringly before he leans down and kisses his brow gently. 

He leaves Bucky there and hurries to the locked storage closet he has in his shop for times like these. They’ve played in his shop before, carefully and pre negotiated, so everything he needs is here and ready for use. 

The closet opens after he inputs his fingerprint to the biometric lock and then it’s just a moment to select which rope he wants—he’s thinking red this time. It looks so lovely against Bucky’s skin, and he can’t help the possessive thrill he feels at seeing his color on Bucky’s body, binding him in place. 

He brings up FRIDAY’s systems control and raises the temperature by eight degrees in preparation for stripping Bucky down to his briefs. Cold is their biggest enemy and he knows better than to ask Bucky to endure it for any length of time. 

He grabs a thickly plush pillow for Bucky to kneel on and then shuts the cabinet, a stillness falling over him. In this place inside his head he knows exactly what to do, what to say, how to take care of the man he loves. 

When he comes back he notes the tension in Bucky’s body and the glazed look to his eyes. It’s not the glaze of subspace, but intentional disconnect as Bucky tries to disassociate from the pain he’s suffering. 

It makes Tony’s chest ache in a way that has nothing to do with the arc reactor between his ribs, and he crouches down, cups Bucky’s cheek and smiles softly, encouragingly. 

Bucky’s eyes lift to his and Tony caresses his cheek with a calloused thumb, “Hey sweetheart, it’s gonna be nice and warm soon, I promise.” Bucky leans into the touch and Tony smiles, “I’m going to strip you down to your briefs and then tie you up. I want you to kneel by me while I work darling, how does that sound?”

Bucky’s eyes fall shut, a dreamy smile forming on his lips as he nods, “Good, tha’s good sir.”

Tony presses a kiss to his brow, lingering to inhale the scent of sweat and gunpowder lingering there after his mission. 

“Think afterwards we’re gonna take a nice hot bath, sound good peaches?” 

Bucky hums in agreement and Tony’s lips curl into a smile against Bucky’s skin. 

“Ok then babydoll,” he murmurs, rising up to his knees, tapping on Bucky’s arms, “lift.”

From there it’s just a few moments and softly worded orders to get Bucky stripped down to his briefs and have him kneeling on the pillow. 

He takes his time looping the rope carefully around Bucky’s torso, all sound and thought falling away as he ties knots and adjusts loops till he’s satisfied. 

Bucky’s shoulders soften as Tony secures a knot on his spine, humming in appreciation as he runs his fingers down the ridges of his back. “Look so gorgeous like this James,” he murmurs, noting the way the usage of his proper name makes Bucky shiver.

They’d worked out long ago that Bucky needed a different name when they played, and after some discussion had landed on using his proper name. It’s a call to the man Bucky wants to be—calm, quiet and gentle. 

Tony adjusts Bucky’s arms behind him, forearms clasped, and begins winding the rope, slipping the ends through the stars he’s knotted on Bucky’s back and tying them off so that if Bucky shifts his arms or tugs, it will pull his shoulders back and force his chest out, exposing the way Tony’s highlighted his nipples with beautiful starbursts. 

By now Bucky’s eyes are mostly closed and his breathing is slow and steady. Tony smiles and brushes his hair back from his face, leans in and kisses him gently, humming when Bucky’s mouth opens easily to him, like a flower blooming under the sun. 

“What’s your number baby?” he murmurs, cupping Bucky’s cheek, thumb caressing the knife sharp edge of his cheekbone. 

Bucky hums and leans into it, “One sir.”

Tony kisses his brow, pleased. 

They’d worked out a scale for situations like this: one to five where one was completely comfortable and five was  _ I need out immediately _ . 

Anything past a two and they pause to check in and adjust as necessary. 

“Good, that’s good James. I’m going to lower you to your back and do your legs now, okay?” 

Bucky nods and turns his head to kiss Tony’s palm, expression sugar sweet and adoring. “Thank you sir,  _ thank you,”  _ he murmurs, lashes fluttering as he gazes up at Tony. 

Tony can’t help but kiss him, lips brushing over his again and again, “Course baby, anything for my sweet James. My good love.”

Bucky’s chest shudders at the praise and Tony kisses him one last time before lacing his fingers through the crimson rope and lowering him gently down onto the pillow. He ties Bucky’s calves to his thighs and then guides him back up into a kneeling position.

Tony takes his seat back on his stool and guides Bucky’s head onto his knee, fingers lacing through his hair. 

“Ok James, you’re going to kneel here till I finish this coding. What’s your safewords?”

He feels Bucky’s jaw working against his thigh when he speaks, “Ganymede for full stop, Sunset for pause and check in,” he answers dutifully.

“Good, very good James,” Tony croons, rubbing at Bucky’s scalp till he feels him slump into Tony’s leg. 

After that it’s pure silence as Tony works on the code for repairing his suit, one hand in Bucky’s hair the whole time. It’s slower going with only one hand, but it forces him to focus on what he’s doing, and that’s how, nearly an hour later, he finally figures out where he’s been going wrong. 

He sits back and rolls his shoulders before turning his attention to Bucky, assessing the lines of his back and the tilt of his neck. 

Laying a hand on the nape of his neck, he squeezes gently and caresses the column of Bucky’s neck. “James darling, what’s your number?” 

Bucky hums and nuzzles his face into Tony’s thigh, soft sounds in his throat as he breathes slow and steady. 

“S a one sir,” he slurs, relaxation in every line of his body, even as his chest is arched forward by the tug of his arms pulling down gently. 

Tony hums and leans over to check the knots, squeezing and checking the circulation in Bucky’s fingers, asking each time for a number till he’s satisfied that Bucky is still safe and held securely. 

Cupping Bucky’s cheek, he lifts it and smiles when his dazed lightning blue eyes meet Tony’s. “Hi honey,” he murmurs, “I’m all done with my coding, are you ready to be done?” he asks gently. 

Bucky frowns and shakes his head, “Wanna stay sir,” he negates, leaning into Tony’s touch. “Feel safe.”

Tony’s heart clenches in his chest and he leans down, free hand cupping Bucky’s neck as he kisses him hard. He devours Bucky, blood thrumming in delight with each moan that he pulls from his love. 

He’s panting slightly when he pulls back, gaze drawn to the wet, pink skin of Bucky’s lips. “Okay baby, I’m gonna undo your legs and arms and then dress you so we can go upstairs and eat, okay doll?” 

Bucky takes a long moment to answer, eyes opening slowly, but when he does, he smiles and nods, “Yessir. Can I...kneel for you? While we eat?” 

“Of course my love, of course,” Tony murmurs, hurry to drop kisses on Bucky’s cheeks, nose, brow and lips. “You’ll kneel for me and I’ll feed you my darling, my sweet love. Your sir will take care of you.”

Bucky nuzzles into Tony’s palm and sighs happily, “Thank you sir, love you,” he murmurs, eyes glazed with adoration as he smiles up at Tony.

Tony can’t help but kiss him again, holding him gently like he’s precious, because he  _ is _ , Bucky is  _ so  _ precious to Tony that it takes his breath away some days. 

They’re both breathing a little unsteadily when Tony pulls away, so he gives them a moment to slow down again before he slips out of his chair and begins untying Bucky. The process of removing the rope is just as detailed as tying it up, and it allows Tony time to think about what food he wants to feed Bucky.

FRIDAY brings up a list of the food that’s available as he unties the knots and loops the rope around his arm. He selects fresh cut fruit, bites of rotisserie chicken, tomatoes, cheese, and avocado. Nothing too heavy, but with all the nutrition that Bucky’s super powered body needs. 

Bucky melts under his touch, muscles lax and warm under Tony’s hands, humming softly as Tony rubs his toes and fingers, hands strong and firm from years of metalwork and construction. He rubs down Bucky’s calves and thighs, forearms and biceps, smiling lovingly as Bucky tilts forward and lodges his brow against Tony’s collarbones. 

“What’s your number James.”

“One sir, m’good sir.”

He kisses Bucky’s hair and smiles, “Indeed you are James, my sweet love.”

Bucky hums happily and Tony smiles into his hair, petting up and down his arms for a few more minutes. He laughs softly at how limp Bucky is as he dresses him—despite Bucky’s best efforts to help, it’s mostly Tony manipulating him back into his jeans and T-shirt. 

He leaves Bucky barefoot and guides him out of the shop and into the elevator, smiling when Bucky leans into him heavily, face pressed into Tony’s throat so he can feel Bucky’s lip are curled into a smile. 

When the doors open Tony nudges Bucky forward, “Go kneel by the couch love, I’ll be there in a moment.”

Bucky nods and pauses, tilts his chin up in expectation and Tony laughs as he leans in and kisses Bucky gently. He pats his ass and laughs softly, “Go on doll,” he murmurs, watching Bucky go for a moment before he heads to the kitchen and pulls out the tray of food the staff and arranged for them. 

He goes to the living room and finds Bucky kneeling, eyes closed in anticipation. Tony situates the tray and then holds out a piece of chicken to Bucky’s lips, “Open,” he orders softly, smiling when Bucky follows the command immediately. 

They go slowly; a piece of chicken followed by a tomato followed by cheese and then a slice of pineapple. 

Over and over again he feeds Bucky, kissing him between every few bites, offering water other times so he’s hydrated as well as fed. 

By the time the tray is three quarters empty Bucky is slowing, eyes clearer and more focused on Tony. He brushes his knuckles against Bucky’s cheek as he chews, smiling fondly. 

“Feeling good love?” he asks softly, smiling when Bucky nods and turns his chin to press a kiss to the palm of Tony’s hand. 

“Very good sir, full an’ warm an’ happy,” Bucky murmurs, smiling up at Tony. 

“All done eating?” 

Bucky nods and shuffles forward to lay his head on Tony’s knee, “Yea ‘m good,” he sighs. 

Tony pets his clean fingers through Bucky’s hair, “You ready to take the rest off? Take a shower and go to bed?”

Bucky hums and nods, eyes closed in contentment. 

Tony lets him stay for a minute or two longer before he guides him up and into their bedroom. He strips off Bucky’s clothing and undoes the harness on his torso, laying the rope aside for storage. 

They shower and Tony washes Bucky gently, getting every inch of his body clean, fingers massaging his scalp as he washes Bucky hair, talking softly about his plans for them tomorrow. 

“Thinking maybe we can take a ride up to the cabin, take a few days off. We can go for a hike and swim in the lake and I can fuck you on the back porch, in the sun, make you moan my name as loud as you want.”

Bucky makes a soft needy sound and Tony grins, presses a kiss to the nape of his neck before guiding him under the spray of the water, washing his hair clean so the suds run down the planes of his golden skin. 

Bucky washes him in return, following Tony’s gentle orders till they’re both scented of juniper and grapefruit and the air is thick with steam. 

Tony towels them off and orders FRIDAY to lower the lights till they’re barely on, the faint glow just enough to light the way to their bed. Bucky rolls half on top of him, nuzzles into his throat and sighs happily when Tony begins rubbing his back. 

“You up baby?” Tony asks softly, fingers pressing into the lines on Bucky’s skin the rope has left behind. 

Bucky hums sleepily, “Mostly, jus’ sleepy now.”

Tony nods and buries his nose into Bucky’s clean hair and inhales deeply. “Sleep then love, you’re safe.”

Bucky kisses his throat, “Always safe with you Tones,” he whispers. “Love you so much.”

Tony inhales unsteadily, tears in his eyes at the sweetness, the love and trust in every moment they’ve had in their evening together. 

“Love you too babydoll, always and forever,” he promises, lips pressing against Bucky’s hair, breath hitching. 

“Always an’ forever,” Bucky echoes sleepily. 

Tony traces the lines on Bucky’s skin and feels him falls asleep by measures, feels the way his limbs go soft with sleep, and revels in the trust that his love shows him each and every day. 

_ Always and forever  _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky smiles softly, “Darlin, I’d follow you across the universe,” he murmurs, leaning in for another kiss that takes Tony’s breath away and makes tears sting in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well a few people in the comments and in my DM's asked for a second part of this with some porny weekend getaway, and here we are, 10+ words later lol I hope you all enjoy it!!

The wind whips warmly through Tony’s hair as he drives, one hand casually resting on the wheel while the other remains tangled with Bucky’s metal fingers, their joined hands resting on his thigh. He glances over and smiles softly, utterly enchanted by the grin on Bucky’s face, his dark RayBans hiding his eyes from the bright rays of sun as they drive up to the cabin for a long weekend. 

When he’d mentioned it to Bucky last night he hadn’t realized how much he’d needed it too till the idea had really sunk in as he’d watched Bucky fall asleep. When he was sure Bucky was fast asleep he’d consulted with FRIDAY to get groceries delivered to the cabin and made sure that Pepper and the Avengers knew that he and Bucky would be away for a long weekend and that he didn’t want to be contacted unless they had an extinction level event headed their way. 

Maybe it was a little dramatic, but more and more he’s realized how little time he and Bucky get together to just  _ be together _ . This weekend is something they’ve both needed and he’s actually looking forward to a little hiking and swimming and lazy fucking. 

Tony turns up the music a little more, laughing softly when Bucky starts singing along, jamming out to his favorite band (and not so secretly, Tony’s too). Bucky squeezes his hand and encourages him to sing along and he rolls his eyes playfully in return before joining in, joy building in his chest like a ball of sun as Bucky grins in delight. Maybe it’s sappy, but he’d probably do just about anything to make Bucky smile like that as often as he can. 

By the time they pull up in front of the cabin Bucky is humming along with the music, foot tapping on the floor before the car shuts off and plunges them into silence. It only takes one trip to carry their bags in; the cabin is fully stocked with everything they could need, including weapons and armor. 

He’s checking the fridge when Bucky emerges from upstairs in a pair of low slung, skin tight swim shorts that make his mouth go dry at the way they cling to his massive thighs. When he glances up Bucky is giving him a knowing smirk, towel draped over one shoulder and a bottle of sunscreen in one hand. 

“Help me with my back?” he asks, not at  _ all _ innocently, eyes glimmering with amusement. 

Tony huffs out a laugh and takes it from him, shaking his head fondly, “You can’t even burn,” he murmurs even as he squirts out the coconut scented lotion. 

“Better safe than sorry,” Bucky replies, shooting a grin over his shoulder as Tony starts massaging it into his skin. 

“Mmm,” Tony agrees with a hum, hands slipping down to massage the lotion into the small of Bucky’s back, fingers slipping under the band of the shorts teasingly.

“Pretty sure I won’t burn there either,” Bucky murmurs teasingly, but his gaze is warm when he glances over his shoulder at Tony. 

“Better safe than sorry,” Tony parrots, smirking at Bucky’s laughter. He pulls his hand free and pats Bucky’s ass fondly before brushing a kiss to his neck. “All set baby.”

Bucky hums and leans back into the press of Tony’s lips on his skin, “You gonna join me?” he asks softly, hopefully. 

“Sure sweetheart,” Tony agrees easily, “you go get settled and I’ll be out soon,” he promises. 

Bucky makes a soft happy noise and turns, leaning down to kiss him, hands going to Tony’s hips, grip warm and gentle.

“Love you,” he murmurs before pulling away with a soft smile. 

“Love you too baby,” Tony replies, heart aching with how much he feels it. 

Bucky grins and winks at him before sliding his sunglasses down off his head and onto his nose, sauntering away like he knows exactly how handsome he looks right now. Tony always thinks he looks handsome of course, but he has a special affinity for when Bucky feels comfortable being unclothed, and here, in their little sanctuary away from the tower, it’s not unusual for Bucky to walk around half or fully naked. 

Tony roots through the cupboards till he finds a large wicker basket that he fills with water bottles, beers, and a variety of snacks he knows they’ll both enjoy. It’s a quick dash upstairs to change into his own swimming trunks and then he’s walking down the path through the trees to the small beach at the edge of the lake. He’s had cookouts and parties up here with the Avengers on occasion, but for the most part this is a sanctuary for him, and in the last few years, for he and Bucky. 

His gaze is drawn to the man in question and where he’s lying on his beach towel on his belly, reading a book Tony hadn’t noticed him carrying before. He looks up and shoots Tony a bright smile before returning to his book and it makes Tony so happy, how comfortable Bucky is with him to just exist in silence and not need anything from him but his presence. 

Tony arranages his own towel and the basket and then lays down too, settling onto his back and closing his eyes to soak in the warm rays of the sun. The breeze is gentle and wicks away sweat almost as soon as it forms, lulling him into a light doze. He rouses when he hears splashing, slightly groggy as he rises onto one forearm and watches as Bucky steps further into the lake and then dives under the crystal surface. He’s under so long Tony would worry if it was anyone else, but he knows Bucky has enhanced lung capacity and can stay under nearly eight minutes, so he just rolls over and grabs a bottle of water and swallows half of it down in three greedy gulps. 

With his thirst satiated, he rises to his feet and walks down to the water, waving when he sees Bucky further out in the lake treading water. Bucky points to the small dock a little further out and then turns and cuts through the water with strong strokes, his honey gold skin gleaming in the water and sunlight. 

Tony follows at a sedate pace, ducking into the cool water and frog kicking forward a few strokes before he has to come up for air. His lung capacity unfortunately is nothing like a super soldier’s thanks to the arc reactor and the damage to his lungs and heart. It takes him probably ten minutes to get out to the dock where Bucky is laying out in the sun once more, and when he pulls himself up the ladder, Bucky rolls toward him and rests on one hip, gaze warm and assessing. 

“Like what you see?” Tony teases, some little bit of self consciousness that he’ll never get rid of forcing him to ask it. He  _ knows _ Bucky doesn’t care about his scars or the arc reactor, but still, it feels like being stripped naked when he’s exposed like this and his natural reaction to that feeling is to make it a joke. 

Bucky smiles softly and reaches up to grab his hand, tugging gently till Tony is pulled down to cover Bucky’s body with his own. “You know I do,” he murmurs before kissing Tony, hands gentle as he caresses Tony’s back, metal fingers cool from the water as they slide up into his hair and rub gently at his scalp. 

Tony makes a soft sound and melts into the touch, enjoying this simple intimacy and reassurance. They trade lazy kisses without intent, just revelling in the closeness till Tony’s stomach growls softly and Bucky laughs against his lips.

“Race you back to the shore,” he murmurs playfully before  _ shoving _ Tony into the water unexpectedly and then diving in and taking off. 

Tony sputters and laughs, splashing for a moment before taking off even though he knows he’s going to lose. 

Bucky is waiting for him on the beach with a smug grin and an open beer and Tony crowds in close, reaching up to fist his hand in Bucky’s hair in the way he knows will make him hard if he keeps it up. Tony grins and rises onto his toes to press his lips to Bucky’s, “Cocky little shit,” he accuses, “you won’t be so smug when I have you on your knees later begging for my cock.”

He can feel it when Bucky gulps and when he pulls back slightly he can see the way Bucky’s bright eyes have darkened, pupils blown wide, and when he looks further down he smirks to see that Bucky is half hard. With a final twist of his hand in Bucky’s hair he steps back, smirking when Bucky sways for a moment and then straightens and follows him back to their towels, a slightly dazed look on his face. 

Tony unpacks the fresh watermelon and a few sandwiches that are light enough not to ruin dinner and still feed their bodies after their exertions in the water. When Bucky reaches for one, Tony bats his hand away with a significant look and then slowly cuts the sandwich into small bites, perfectly aware of the way Bucky is watching him hungrily. When he offers a bite to Bucky, he hums in pleasure at the way the man leans forward and takes the food between his lips, his tongue running over Tony’s fingers briefly, his eyes dark and heavy on Tony. 

Tony feeds him slowly, trading bites of food out for demanding kisses in between till Bucky is fully hard and smiling sweetly, clearly skimming along the edges of subspace. When Bucky is full, he surprises Tony by taking a bite of watermelon and offering it to Tony, eyes hopeful and smile sweet as he waits for Tony to accept it. 

“Aren’t you just the sweetest,” Tony murmurs before leaning in and sucking it from between Bucky’s fingers, licking at them to clean up the juices that linger on his skin. Bucky blushes sweetly and hurries to offer another bite to Tony, this time of a sandwich, his kisses sweet and gentle in between bites. 

Tony lets Bucky push him over onto his back when he’s done eating, hands falling naturally to grip Bucky’s ass as the other man kisses him, slow and achingly tender. His mouth is sticky sweet from the watermelon, lips stained red from kissing Tony. His hands plunge into Tony’s hair, holding him gently as he kisses him and rocks his hips down into Tony’s for friction. 

Tony doesn’t stop him, just grips his ass a little tighter and guides his motions, his own cock thickening slowly in his shorts. His heart and age make it harder for him to get and maintain an erection at times, so he’s grateful that there’s no urgency now, just pleasure suffusing his veins like pulled taffy, warm and sticky sweet. 

Bucky makes soft sounds in the back of his throat and Tony smiles softly at his neediness, tangling one hand in Bucky’s hair, longer on top and short on the sides in a devastating undercut that makes Tony lose his shit a little whenever he sees it (so basically always). He tugs and thrills at the way Bucky groans and ruts down into him a little harder.

“Tony,” he moans, “please.” 

“Hmm, what do you want sunshine?” he murmurs, tugging on Bucky’s hair till he’s forced to pull back and meet Tony’s gaze. Tony’s pleased to see the flush on his cheeks and the slightly glazed look to his eyes that means he’s a little deeper now, beautifully pliant and needy for whatever Tony wants.

“May I come?” Bucky asks, hips rolling to grind his cock down into Tony’s hip, voice hoarse and low as he looks pleading at Tony. 

Tony pretends to think about it for a minute, smirking when Bucky whines low in his throat and ruts harder against Tony’s hip. “Please? Please Tony,” he gasps, straining against the hand in his hair just enough that Tony knows it’s tugging and stinging a little, just like Bucky likes. 

After three years together he knows every single way that Bucky likes to be fucked and touched, all the ways that he’s easily broken down and left shaking for more, and how deeply he loves being made to take every sensation that Tony can give him. 

“Yea honey, you can come,” he murmurs, shifting his hand on Bucky’s ass to slip under the fabric of his trunks, fingers delving into the cleft of his ass to press against his hole, insistent and firm, just like Bucky likes. 

“Eyes on me,” he orders, keeping his hand fisted in Bucky’s har as he groans and rocks back into Tony’s fingers, lips parted around moans as he stares down at Tony and grinds his cock into Tony’s hip, breathing growing shallow and rapid. “That’s it,” Tony encourages, “come on big guy, make a mess,” he murmurs, pressing harder against Bucky’s hole, fingers rubbing in circles till the tip of his forefinger slips in, just a little. 

Bucky shudders and cries out softly, lashes fluttering against his cheeks for a moment before Tony jerks his hair, “Eyes on me,” he orders again, sharper this time, heat in his belly and the cottony feeling of dom space floating around his skull. His cock is half hard now, but he has plans for later, so he ignores it for now and focuses on keeping his grip tight on Bucky’s hair, his finger slipping a little further into Bucky’s hole, knowing it’s burning just a little, just right. 

Bucky groans long and low and then starts coming, gasping Tony’s name over and over again as he grinds into his hip, the thin fabric of his trunks soaking quickly with the amount of cum that spills into them. It’s one of Tony’s favorite things--the amount that Bucky comes--and without fail when he teases him about it, it makes him come harder while whining out his embarrassment. 

“That’s it honey, come all over me,” he murmurs, pushing his hip up to dig into Bucky’s cock so he shudders and whines, hips slowing little by little till he’s still above Tony, breathing heavily and smiling sweetly, dazed and happy. Tony smirks softly, pushing at his head, “Clean up your mess darling,” he admonishes, grinning when Bucky blushes at the sight of his cum on Tony’s hip where it had leaked out of his trunks. 

Bucky goes easily, willingly, licking up the mess and then turns to nose hopefully at Tony’s cock. Tony lets him for a moment before tugging on his hair and smirking at his pitiful whine and pleading eyes. “I told you I’d make you beg for my cock,” he murmurs, a reminder, a warning. “You’ll have to wait.” 

Bucky pouts prettily but nods, taking the moment to lean up and kiss him, something Tony is happy to allow. He kisses Bucky for a moment before tugging gently on his hair, “On your feet,” he orders softly, pushing gently at his broad shoulders till he rises, pouting the whole way. 

Tony laughs softly and sits up onto his knees, reaching for Bucky’s trunks, smirking when the other man’s breath catches at the sight. He knows how much Bucky loves it when he sucks him off, especially when he’s on his knees doing it. Both of them get off on the power of it, of Tony taking his vulnerability and using it to give him pleasure where others have hurt him. 

Tony peels down the trunks and tuts mockingly, “Look what a mess you made,” he murmurs, lifting a brow as he runs a finger through the cum that’s covering Bucky’s half hard cock and pelvis. “We can’t have you like this, can we?” he asks, smirking when Bucky’s hips twitch forward hopefully, his gaze riveted on Tony, hands fisted by his sides. 

He licks at Bucky’s skin, humming at the taste of cum and coconut and sweat, taking his time to lick all of Bucky’s pelvis clean before moving on to his thigh and then down to his balls. “Tony!” Bucky gasps out, thigh muscle twitching for a moment before his legs stiffen, holding him steady like he knows from past experience Tony wants him to. 

“Good boy,” Tony murmurs, petting his thigh gently, “you just hold still sunshine, let me clean you up,” he whispers, breathing out hotly against the leaking head of Bucky’s hard again cock. Bucky’s breath hitches, but he nods firmly, watching through heavily lidded eyes as Tony begins licking the cum from his cock, gaze fixed on Bucky’s. 

He takes his time, licking delicately at first and then in long strokes, and then finally opens his lips wide around Bucky’s cock, humming in pleasure as it stretches his jaw. Finding out that Bucky had always been blessed with a long thick cock had been oddly erotic for Tony, the idea that Bucky had always been perfect, even before the serum. 

Bucky doesn’t see it that way, he knows, but Tony loves him and worships his cock as often as he can, so he thinks maybe Bucky believes that  _ Tony _ believes it. 

With as often as he sucks Bucky’s cock, he’s able to take him deep, swallowing around him as he peers up through teary vision, one of his hands at Bucky’s thigh slipping back to slide his fingers between his ass cheeks again. Bucky gasps and hitches his hips forward as Tony presses his fingers against his hole again, tongue working the underside of his cock relentlessly. 

“Fuck, Tony, ah,  _ fuck _ ,” Bucky groans, hands spasming, clenching and unclenching by his sides, clearly aching to do something with them. 

Tony pulls off and ignores Bucky’s whine of loss. “Hands behind your head,” he orders, waiting till Bucky obeys him to slide back down onto his cock, deep and all at once. Bucky chokes out a moan above him and Tony sets to work, playing with Bucky’s hole as he bobs and sucks and works him over. He pulls up to suck hard at the head, where he knows Bucky is most sensitive, fingers playing with his foreskin while his other fingers dig into Bucky’s ass and one pushes deeper into his tight body. 

Bucky keens and gasps, chest heaving as he trembles, lips parted and raw looking from being bitten, wet and red and whorish. Tony groans at the sight and jerks him harder, tongue flicking into Bucky’s slit, pumping a finger inside him as Bucky moans louder, thighs trembling violently. 

“Tony! I--”

Bucky breaks off and whines sharply, balls pulling tight under Tony’s chin and he can feel Bucky struggling against it, unsure if he’s allowed to come and Tony’s head goes dizzy with pride at how  _ good _ Bucky is. He pats Bucky’s thigh and holds his gaze before nodding and then sinking down deep on Bucky’s cock, pressing a second finger against his hole, knowing that the stretch and burn paired with the sensational pleasure of his cock deep in Tony’s throat will send Bucky careening over the edge. 

Sure enough it only takes another fifteen seconds before Bucky is shouting and going tense, spilling down Tony’s throat. He manages to hold Tony’s gaze, weak gasps of Tony’s name falling from his slack lips alongside keening moans. Tony works him through it till he can feel Bucky shaking and see the way he’s fighting to stay steady, clearly reaching his limit to stay upright. 

Tony pulls off his cock with slick sound and gently tucks Bucky’s cock back into his trunks before sitting back on his heels and shifting to sit down on the towel before he holds out both hands and wiggles his fingers at Bucky, a clear invitation. Bucky takes it and sinks down into his lap, a soft happy noise in his throat as he winds his arms around Tony’s sun freckled shoulders, his lips eager against Tony’s. Tony rubs his back in wide soothing circles, kissing him slow and sweet as they both come back down, pressed skin to skin, the scent of sex and coconut sunscreen in his nose. 

“Thank you,” Bucky murmurs against his lips, voice low and sleepy, his mouth curved into a smile as he presses his brow into Tony’s temple, fingers playing with the soft tendrils of hair at the nape of Tony’s neck. “Feels so good,” he sighs, “you always take care of me,” he murmurs as he nuzzles Tony’s hair, “you’re so good sir.”

Tony’s heart lurches painfully at the sweetness, his throat going tight with emotion. He nods, unable to speak and tilts his head to capture Bucky’s lips with his again, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth, a tiny bite of pain before he sucks it and makes it better. Bucky moans softly and pulls back to nudge his nose with Tony’s, breathing unsteadily, long lashes fluttering open so his stunning blue eyes meet Tony’s. 

“I love you,” he says simply, softly, and Tony melts, tears suddenly burning in his eyes as he nods enthusiastically, leaning up to kiss Bucky again and again. 

“Love you,” he whispers, “so much baby, I love you so much.” 

They stay like that for a long time, the sun shining down on them a little lower in the sky now, the air crisp and clean and fresh. When they’re both a little more out of that deliciously warm, fuzzy headspace, Tony guides them back up to the cabin for a shared shower and then a nap, tangled together naked on their huge bed. 

When he wakes again later, the sun has finally set and something smells delicious. Smiling into his pillow, Tony lays there another moment before getting up and pulling on briefs and one of Bucky’s hoodies, sniffing happily at the fabric, inhaling the scent of his cologne as he pads down the stairs. 

He finds Bucky out on the deck grilling, a beer in hand, bare chested and dressed only in a pair of briefs. Plastering himself against Bucky’s back, Tony sighs happily and nuzzles into his shoulder, smiling when Bucky covers his hand with one of his own. “Hey love,” Bucky murmurs softly, the affection coming so sweet and easy it makes Tony’s heart thump harder. He remembers a time when Bucky could barely look at him, let alone speak to him and everyday he thanks the universe for making him stupid and reckless because otherwise he never would have risked falling in love with a man most people would run screaming from if they knew the things he had been forced to do. 

“Hey peaches,” he replies, kissing Bucky’s shoulder. “Whatcha makin me?” he asks, grinning when Bucky scoffs. 

“I’m making  _ me _ some steaks,” Bucky retorts playfully, “But I s’pose you can have one,” he accedes, “since I like you.” 

Tony snorts and bites at his shoulder, “Like me huh? Poor thing, you must have brain damage.”

Bucky laughs and shakes his head, “Just the usual garden variety brainwashing,” he says lightly, and for some reason it makes Tony laugh, genuinely pleased with how much easier it is for Bucky to joke about his past now than it has been in the past. He presses a kiss to Bucky’s shoulder and smiles, closing his eyes as he splays his hands out over Bucky’s stomach, enjoying the feel of him in his arms. 

They stay like that till Bucky is done grilling and then sit at the small table on the back porch, feet twined together beneath the table as they talk and laugh, at ease and happy. Bucky takes his hand after the dishes are done and tugs him back down to the beach, a couple thick blankets tucked under his arm. He lays one down and then pulls Tony down to lay beside him, making sure to cover Tony with the other blanket because even though it’s warm out, it will get cooler the later they stay out. 

Tony rests his head on Bucky’s shoulder, smiling fondly as the other man starts pointing out constellations and stars, telling him the myths and legends behind them and even though it’s information Tony already knows, he loves the enthusiasm in Bucky’s voice and the way he uses his hands to describe things. He falls asleep like that, with Bucky murmuring a story in his ear, and when he wakes up, he’s in bed and Bucky is pressed up tight against him. 

FRIDAY silently displays the time as 3:02am and Tony closes his eyes, smiling softly as he falls back asleep. 

The next time he wakes up the sun is shining through the curtains and Bucky is beside him, watching his face intently as he wakes up. Tony smiles sleepily, “Watchin me sleep again?” he murmurs, grinning at the way it makes Bucky blush. 

“It’s my favorite part of being with you,” Bucky admits softly, smiling as he reaches out to trace the lines on Tony’s face with his metal fingers. “I get to see you like no one else does. This is all mine,” he whispers, stunning blue gaze intent and hungry in a way that’s got nothing to do with sex. It always takes Tony’s breath away when Bucky looks at him like that--all possession and hunger and love, like Tony is the most wonderful thing he’s ever seen. 

Tony nods and scooches toward him, closing the gap between them so he can kiss Bucky, morning breath be damned. “All yours baby,” he agrees, sliding a hand up Bucky’s broad back and pressing their foreheads together, “just like you’re mine.” Bucky makes a soft sound, broken and raw and kisses Tony, achingly tender, across his cheekbone, up to his temple, and then down across each eyelid before coming back to his lips. 

Trailing his fingertips up and down Bucky’s back, Tony hums happily, lazily kissing Bucky without any intent to deepen it, just enjoying the way they’re cocooned together, soft and hazy with affection. Their kissing eventually slows till their brows are pressed together and Tony can feel Bucky’s smile against his cheek, both of them resting comfortably together. 

“So I was thinking,” Tony murmurs, “I have some paperwork I need to do for SI that’s going to take me a few hours to get through.” He smiles and caresses Bucky’s cheek when he frowns, “I know, but it’s time sensitive,” he tells Bucky. “I was thinking, what if I tie you up and have you kneel by me?” he asks, “you can be good for me, keep me company, and then when I’m done you can have a treat, you can fuck me.”

The blue of Bucky’s eyes gets eaten up by the way his pupils go wide and Tony smirks faintly; he knew Bucky would love this idea, especially the part where he gets to fuck Tony. Neither of them are exclusively top or bottom, in fact, as often as Tony tops, he bottoms nearly twice as much because he loves it, and he loves the way it makes Bucky go a little wild to be told exactly how to fuck Tony and be showered in praise for it. 

Bucky nods enthusiastically and Tony laughs softly, joyously, when Bucky slips from bed and falls to his knees, clearly eager to begin. Tony shifts and pushes the blankets back to sit on the edge of the bed, waving Bucky over, chest aching with adoration when Bucky crawls forward and rests his head on Tony’s knee. 

“You’re so good sunshine,” Tony murmurs, scratching gently at Bucky’s scalp, smiling when he hums in pleasure and arches into the touch happily. “Yea, you’re my sweet peach, aren’t you?” he asks, affection choking him when Bucky nods and murmurs  _ yours _ . “That’s right big guy, all mine. I want you to get up and take a shower and brush your teeth and then put on your red briefs,” he instructs, fingers running through Bucky’s hair over and over again. “I’m going to go make breakfast while you get cleaned up, and then you’re going to bring me the gold rope and I’m going to tie you up and feed you.”

Bucky nods his agreement and Tony smiles softly, scratching his scalp gently before patting his shoulder and pushing him back gently. “Off you go honey,” he murmurs softly, smiling when Bucky leans up for a kiss before heading off to the bathroom. Tony listens to the water run for a moment, grinning when he hears Bucky’s low voice and a moment later his favorite band starts playing and he’s singing along. 

Shaking his head, Tony smiles fondly and heads downstairs to pull something together for breakfast that won’t be too messy for hand feeding. He settles on a bagel with cream cheese cut into bites, blueberries, strawberries, cherries he carefully pits first, and bacon. By the time he has everything laid out on a tray Bucky has joined him in the kitchen, hair damp and miles of skin exposed, the gold rope in his hands as he waits patiently for Tony to tell him what to do and where to go. 

Tony takes the tray and leads Bucky out into the glassed-in side of the patio where it’s sunny and warm and there're plants everywhere. Bucky kneels and holds out the rope and Tony’s heart skips a beat with how much he loves this man, and the force of it sends him to his knees, hands possessive and firm when he cups Bucky’s face and kisses him. 

“You’re perfect,” he whispers between kisses, “I love you.”

Bucky makes a soft noise and blushes a little, lashes heavy as he smiles at Tony, “Thank you sir,” he murmurs, eyes falling shut as he leans into Tony’s hand cupping his cheek. Tony strokes his cheek with his thumb for a minute, studying all the minute details of Bucky’s face that he adores--all the tiny scars and wrinkles, the lines around his eyes from smiling--Tony loves them all. 

Bucky is pliant and easily moved as Tony starts winding the rope around his body, securing his arms behind his back and tying patterns into the rope till he’s done and his head is settled into dom space. He sits back on the couch and guides Bucky forward with a hand at the nape of his neck, pulling his head gently down onto his knee and furrowing his fingers through his hair as he orders FRIDAY to bring up the paperwork he needs to review. 

“If you need something, if something doesn’t feel good, you’ll tell me,” he orders Bucky, waiting for his nod before he starts hand feeding him bites of fruit and bagel and bacon. His attention is mostly on the paperwork--he can take care of Bucky without even thinking it comes so naturally to him. His hand on Bucky’s hair lifts occasionally to flip through the digital pages or to make notes for Pepper on this R&D proposal. 

Eventually the food is gone and Bucky is resting comfortably against him, eyes closed and smiling and Tony shudders faintly with a surge of pride, pleased that Bucky’s gone down so easily and is so clearly happy to be here with Tony. He hates that he had to bring work with him, but he’s pretty sure it’s worked out just fine, especially given the look of bliss on Bucky’s face. 

It’s been about two hours when Bucky shifts and rubs his cheek against Tony’s knee, voice slightly slurring around the edges when he speaks. “Sir, I need the bathroom,” he murmurs, shifting his chin a little to peer up at Tony. Tony nods and gently shifts him back so he can stand, hands firm as he grips Bucky’s biceps and helps him to his feet. He smiles at the way Bucky sways into him, nuzzling at his throat and making soft happy sounds. 

“Alright big guy, let's get you to the bathroom,” Tony murmurs affectionately, smiling softly as he guides Bucky down the hall and into the bathroom. With his hands secured behind his back Bucky can’t do it on his own so Tony helps, getting his cock out for him so he can go, smiling softly at the shy look on Bucky’s face, a tinge of embarrassment pinking his cheeks sweetly. 

Tony cleans him and tucks his cock back into his briefs, smirking at the way he’s plumping up from that little bit of handling, but doesn’t mention it, knowing that the humiliation of this is something that works for Bucky much better if it’s left unmentioned. He washes his hands quickly and then leads Bucky back to the couch, pleased with how much work he’s been able to get done, but more pleased with how sweet Bucky is right now. 

He reads and annotates for another hour before he’s finally finished, and by that time he’s sure Bucky is ready for a break from being on his knees. He knows that with the serum Bucky can endure much worse for much longer, but that’s not something they do unless it’s a punishment, and even that is rare. Tony doesn’t like to punish him and Bucky doesn’t like acting out, so most of the time their scenes are soft and fun. 

FRIDAY sends the finished paperwork off to Pepper and Tony guides a very pliable and sweet Bucky to his feet, laughing fondly at how heavily he’s leaning into Tony. Tony brushes his hair back and tilts his chin down to meet his eyes, smiling softly when Bucky’s eyes take a moment to focus, but when they do he smiles brightly at Tony. 

“Hey big guy, you’re down pretty good, huh?” he asks, smiling when Bucky nods loosely, eyes half open as he tries to nuzzle forward into Tony’s throat. “Ha, okay peaches, hang on,” he murmurs, forcing Bucky to stay up so he can look at his face, laughing when Bucky pouts at being denied. “I’m just checking in baby,” he murmurs, “remember what I said you could have if you were good?” he asks, watching as Bucky thinks about it and then remembers, eyes brightening with eagerness. 

Tony laughs softly, “Yea that’s right baby, you still wanna fuck me?” he asks, grinning at Bucky’s enthusiastic  _ yes sir! _ “Alright, well, you have options, okay? First option is, I can have you lay down here and I’ll open myself up while you watch and then I’ll ride you.” 

Bucky whines and nods and Tony laughs fondly, “Wait till you hear the other options honey,” he chides gently. Bucky pouts but nods and Tony leans up to kiss him on the tip of his nose, grinning at the way it makes Bucky smile, bright and pleased. “Second option is I take you upstairs and untie you and you rim me and finger me till I’m ready and you fuck me into the mattress.”

Bucky makes a choked sound and Tony laughs at the want conflicting with indecision on his face. Petting his fingers down over Bucky’s rope entwined chest, Tony hums, “I don’t have a preference either way, so what do you want baby?” he asks, watching as Bucky thinks about it for a minute, brow furrowed heavily. 

Eventually his face clears and Bucky meets his gaze, looking excited and hopeful. “The first one,” he says decidedly. “I wanna stay tied up for you, be yours to use,” he says, cheeks growing pink as he licks his lips, breath hitching softly at the idea. “I want to be your plaything.” 

Groaning softly, Tony closes his eyes as want surges through him, aching and fierce and he nods, throat tight for a moment before he opens his eyes and grins sharply at Bucky. “You got it baby,” he murmurs. “Kneel for me,” he orders, watching with delight as Bucky sinks down fast and easy, staring up at him adoringly. He cups Bucky’s cheek and smiles, pushing his thumb between Bucky’s parted lips, groaning when he immediately begins sucking on it, lids growing heavy as he stares up at Tony. 

Tony lets him suck on it for another minute before pulling his thumb free and wiping the wetness on Bucky’s cheek, the blatant possessiveness making Bucky’s lashes flutter in delight as he moans and leans into the touch. Tony steps away with difficulty, but if he wants to make sure Bucky gets what he asked for, he needs to put a tiny bit of space between them while he gets the lube from one of the many hiding spots around the cabin. 

When he gets back Bucky is still kneeling, eyes closed, and he has a tiny little smile on his lips, like he’s perfectly content to just stay here like this forever. Tony sort of wishes he could keep him like this forever, but then, he also doesn’t. He loves when Bucky is down like this and all his to play with, but he equally loves when Bucky is cheating at poker or clowning around with Sam and Steve or when he’s laughing at one of TOny’s stupid jokes and…

Okay so yea, maybe Tony just loves Bucky all the time. 

He’s not afraid to admit that, not anymore. He hasn’t been afraid of his own feelings in what feels like lifetimes, even if it’s only been two years, six months and eleven days since he’d first told Bucky he loved him. 

Bucky loves him back and that’s the thing he keeps in the back of his head always, that they love each other, and that no matter what, Bucky is going to be there for him. It’s been a long time since he’s found anyone new who wanted to love him like that, and he feels especially blessed that Bucky and Rhodey get along like siblings because he couldn’t imagine a life without them in it. 

Patting Bucky’s cheek gently, he smiles when the other man opens his eyes and makes a happy noise when he sees Tony. “Hey honey, I’m gonna change your hands so they’re tied against your chest and then I’m going to get you on the floor, sound good?” Bucky nods and Tony hurries to undo the ropes keeping his arms bound behind his back, reforming them quickly so Bucky’s hands wind up crossed over his chest and resting comfortably. 

Lowering him to the ground, Tony hurries to put a pillow behind his head and then stands up to tower over Bucky’s prone form as he strips slowly. Bucky’s gaze meets his steadily, want and heat burning in his eyes as he watches Tony strip off Bucky’s hoodie and then a worn tshirt, his sweats hanging low on his hips as he tosses the clothes onto the couch. 

“Like what you see sunshine?” Tony teases, smirking when Bucky nods enthusiastically. His fingers wind around the waistband of his sweats, pushing it down slowly so the fabric catches on his cock, delaying the reveal and enticing a needy whine from Bucky and a tip of his hips up, like he wants it so bad he can’t help it. 

Tony’s cock pops free as he shoves the fabric further down, and then kicks it off to somewhere across the room. He goes to his knees slowly, sinking down onto Bucky’s hips and then further down to kiss Bucky, humming in pleasure when the other man tilts his head to offer Tony his mouth, allowing him to deepen it further. 

Plunging his fingers into Bucky’s hair, he holds him steady as he rolls his hips, smirking at the low whine it teases out of Bucky as their cocks press and slide against each other. “ _ Tony _ ,” Bucky gasps, “sir, feels so good.” 

Tony hums in agreement and rolls his hips again, nipping at Bucky’s jaw to make him moan again. “I can’t wait to have you inside me,” he murmurs, “you fill me up so good big guy, like your pretty cock was made for me,” he croons. His grin is all sharp edges and possessive as he licks Bucky’s throat and then bites down  _ hard _ , feral rushes of pleasure flooding him as Bucky cries out, half a sob, and bucks his hips up hard. 

He licks over the spot and then kisses it, “I’m going to ride you and you’re going to come as many times as you can, you hear me James?” he demands, voice low and hot. He grips James’s chin and drags his gaze to Tony’s, “You don’t hold back anything from me. Your orgasms, your cum, they’re  _ mine _ ,” he hisses, making sure Bucky nods before he dives down and bites Bucky’s lip and then kisses him so hard it takes his own breath away. 

Bucky whines into his mouth, panting and gasping for breath when Tony pulls away, lips slack and red and  _ wet _ in a way that makes Tony want to fuck his face and come all over it so badly his cock throbs and he has to take a slow shaky breath to steady himself. When he’s done, he opens his eyes and grins at Bucky and pours lube over his fingers, maintaining steady eye contact as he reaches back and starts massaging at his own hole, cock pulsing at the stimulation. 

As always, Tony starts talking and can’t stop, every filthy thought pouring forward as he fingers himself open slowly,  _ so _ slowly. 

“F-uck! I love--ah-the way you look at me big guy, ah! Like you ca-can’t get enough--ha, yea, like that,” Tony gasps, laughing brokenly as two of his fingers plunge into his hole and stretch him. 

“You look s-so good all tied up under me, like a toy, a plaything, just for me,” he moans, shifting to lay atop Bucky so he can whisper the filth into his ear and change the angle of his fingers sliding into him. James whines softly and Tony bites his jaw, panting as he works in a third finger, the ache of it nothing compared to how Bucky’s cock will stretch him out. “Fuck James, you’re so good for me baby,” he murmurs, grinding his cock down against the ropes on Bucky’s belly, the scrape of the rope on his cock unbearably good. 

He sits up then and lets his fingers slip out of his hole with a low punched out sound before he slides back onto Bucky’s thighs and works his cock out of his briefs, inhaling unsteadily when he sees how much Bucky is leaking. “Fuck sweetheart, look how wet you are for me,” he croons, jerking Bucky’s cock slowly, thumb rubbing over the head of it, spreading the pre cum that pulses out over the heated flesh of the shaft with his palm. 

Bucky whines and shudders under him, muscles straining against the rope before he settles--the vibranium and adamantium lining the ropes is probably the only rope like it in the world, and it’s uniquely designed with super and meta humans in mind. 

(He doesn’t really want to know what Steve and Thor get up to with it except for how he kinda does sometimes…because really, how could  _ anyone _ not want to see a god and a super human fuck?) 

“Hold still honey, let me get that pretty cock of yours inside me,” he says, words coming out gasping as he aligns Bucky’s cock and slides down it slowly, breath stuttering in his chest at the burn of it pushing into him and spreading him open. His cock spills out a pulse of pre cum at the familiar ache and burn, the heady sensation of being nearly too full making him whine, thighs taut as he sinks down slowly. “Fuck, you’re so good baby,” he gasps, ass finally settling against Bucky’s thighs, his cock deeply seated inside Tony. “Fill me up just right.”

Bucky whines and shudders in his ropes, eyes glazed over as he stares at Tony pleadingly, “Please, sir, please.”

Tony forces himself to stay still and focuses on clenching down on Bucky’s cock, gritting his teeth at the way it makes his rim go taut and Bucky’s cock feels even bigger inside him, but it’s worth it with how it makes Bucky moan under him, a sharp desperate sound. “That’s it honey, feels good doesn’t it?” he croons, clenching and releasing, over and over again, “tighter than a cunt, huh?” he pants, grinning at the way his words make Bucky’s blush deepen. 

“Bet you’d like it if I had Loki turn me into a woman for 24 hours, huh?” he guesses, grin feral as Bucky nods and groans, hips writhing under Tony. “Yea, then I could get you a strap and you could fuck both my holes,” he murmurs, gut clenching at the idea of how amazing that would be, and then a moment later Bucky is groaning and his hips are bucking up and Tony can feel him coming inside him. 

Brows rising sharply, Tony grins, “Is that all it takes big guy? A little dirty talk about you fucking me if I had a cunt too?” 

Bucky nods and rolls his hips and Tony groans at the way his cock slides deeper, the way slick now with all his cum. “Sir, I want it, please,” he begs, eyes opening again to stare pleadingly up at Tony. 

Tony smirks, “Want  _ what _ peaches? You gotta be specific,” he taunts lightly. 

Bucky groans and thumps his head against the ground, “Fuck, I want you to ride me,” he gasps, “please sir, wanna feel you,” he begs and well, Tony can’t really say no to something so sweet. 

“No thrusting,” he orders sharply, waiting for Bucky’s nod, smirking at the long unhappy whine that comes first. 

Adjusting his stance, Tony takes a moment to breathe deeply before he starts rolling his hips over and over again, squeezing as he thrusts down so Bucky’s cock is engulfed in his slick insides in a vice grip. “That’s it big guy, fill me up,” he groans, sinking back down and groaning louder when he feels some of Bucky’s cum squelch out around his cock. “Makin a mess of me sweetheart, I’m gonna be dripping you for hours.” 

Bucky groans and his feet kick against the hardwood floor, but he obeys Tony and doesn’t thrust up like Tony knows he must be aching to do. “That’s it honey, you just lay there and take what I give you,” he pants, hands bracing on Bucky’s biceps as he rides his cock, squeezing his rim down as hard as he can with every thrust down. 

Bucky writhes beneath him, moans sobbing out of him with every thrust of Tony’s hips down, “ _ Sir!” _ he whines sharply, head thrashing side to side as Tony keeps riding him, slow and steady and relentless. 

“God baby, your cock is a  _ gift _ ,” Tony pants out, thighs burning from the relentless pace he’s setting, but there’s a reason he trains with the Avengers and yea sure okay it’s mostly to stay in shape for battle, but it’s  _ also  _ so he can fuck his super solider boyfriend stupid. “If I could stand the idea of anybody else getting this inside them I’d have to put out a billboard advertising it,” he jokes, laughing softly at the way Bucky shakes his head and pout at Tony. 

“M’yours,” he says insistently and Tony nods in agreement, thrusting down harder to show his enthusiasm for the idea. 

“That’s right big guy, you’re mine,” he gasps, hips grinding down harder, faster. They both cry out at the sensation and Tony’s lungs feel like they’re burning, but god he can’t get enough of this. “Every inch of you is mine,” he groans, “d’you hear me James baby? You’re mine.”

Bucky nods again and again, head arching back as he cries out, limbs going taut as he struggles not to thrust up into Tony like he wants to. 

“I want you to come again,” Tony murmurs, shifting to lean down and nip at Bucky’s jaw, “I want you to fill me up sweetheart, show me how good you are.” Bucky nods and groans, panting and moaning as Tony rides him, hips slapping down and hole making slick wet sounds with every thrust. Tony’s face burns and his head floats in dom space, heart thundering in his chest as he works his hips harder, determined to get another orgasm out of Bucky before he thinks about his own. 

He keeps his eyes on Bucky’s face, fisting one of his hands in Bucky’s sweat damp hair, tugging on his sharply as he thrusts down. “C’mon James, give it to me, I want it,” he demands through gritted teeth. 

“Sir!” Bucky keens, sobbing out Tony’s name over and over again as Tony grinds onto him, the sharp tugs on his hair sending shudders down his spine that wrack his large body. He shouts as he comes again, muscles straining against the ropes and Tony grabs his chin and forces his gaze to meet Tony’s. 

“Fuck. Me. Now,” he orders, thrusting down hard and then Bucky is nodding and sobbing out a shout as he starts fucking up into Tony, still coming as he does. It slides out with each thrust and squelches lewdly, their skin wet where it smacks together, the sound of it making heat and pressure build further in Tony’s stomach. 

“Fuck fuck fuck,” he groans, heat shuddering up his spine at the way that Bucky’s cock bullies its way inside him past his loose and dripping rim, pounding into him with all the force that a restrained super soldier can manage--which is still  _ a lot _ . Tony keens and laughs wildly, grinding down into Bucky’s thrusts, cock dripping onto Bucky’s belly with each thrust. “So good James, you’re so good,” he gasps, head falling back as he falls into an easy rhythm of meeting Bucky’s thrusts. 

“TonyTonyTony,” Bucky chants beneath him, “feels…” he gasps and rolls his head side to side, whining, “so much sir, I--please!” 

Tony nods, he’s aching inside where Bucky is sliding into him over and over again, the tautness of his rim gone now that he’s been spread so wide, and it’s so good, every time it’s so good, but he can’t get enough, never enough. His lungs burn in his chest but he doesn’t relent, just keeps on riding Bucky as he whines and moans, his cock hard and demanding inside Tony. 

“Make me come,” Tony orders breathlessly, need spooling tighter in his belly, “c’mon baby, show me what you got,” he taunts, “fuck me good.”

Bucky makes a sound that’s nearly a growl and plants his feet more firmly, eyes dark and wild as he stares up at Tony, his pace growing faster, the brutal pounding shaking a shout loose from Tony’s throat as his cock pulses and throbs, ready to come anytime now. “That’s it,” Tony gasps, nodding eagerly, “c’mon peaches, put your cream inside me,” he says with a jolting laugh that changes to a sharp cry when Bucky pounds even harder into him. 

Tony gets a hand on his cock and starts stroking it fast, fire curling up his spine and exploding into vibrant lights behind his eyes as Bucky pounds into him, the pace relentless and bruising and  _ perfect _ . “Ah, ah, fuck, that’s it, so good James, just like that,” he pants, whining and moaning as it builds inside him, hotter and tighter till he’s dancing right along the edge, “make me come,” he gasps, chanting it as Bucky moans and sobs beneath him. 

His hand flies on his cock and he squeezes harder just as Bucky’s cock pounds into his prostate, the blinding pleasure of it nearly overwhelming and then he’s coming and aiming his cock so he can come on Bucky’s face, eyes rolling back in his head as Bucky keeps thrusting into him, chasing his own orgasm. Tony keeps stroking his cock, dancing along the edge of too much, milking his orgasm until he’s sobbing too and then Bucky is spilling again and shouting Tony’s name and everything goes hazy at the edges as his body shudders again and his cock spills a little more over his fingers. 

Tony is gasping for breath, chest heaving as he feels Bucky slowing his thrusts, soft whines falling past his bitten and red lips, a dazed, wrecked look on his face. Tony feels just as wrecked and leans down to kiss Bucky, tasting his own cum between their lips and not really caring about it at the moment. He’s floating in dom space and everything is warm and bright, the knowledge that he’d done good and thoroughly wrecked Bucky making his head spin a little. 

He stays atop Bucky, trembling faintly as his hole throbs and clenches, residual waves of pleasure flowing through him over and over again as Bucky moans and squirms sweetly beneath him. When he’s able to move he forces himself to lean forward, the change in position making him groan as he kisses Bucky sloppily, breathing unsteadily. 

“I’m gonna get up and get a towel, I’ll be right back,” he says, waiitng for Bucky’s nod before he forces himself to shift and rise to his feet, legs quivering so hard when Bucky’s cock slips out of him that he almost falls over. “Fuck,” he says with a soft laugh, smiling at the dopey, proud smile Bucky is wearing as he watches Tony through heavily lidded eyes. 

Tony nudges him with his toe, “I see you looking all proud mister, you should be,” he says, “you fucked me so good baby.” Bucky preens and Tony smirks, taking a moment to just stand there and look over him, taking in the way his cum is on Bucky’s face and arms and how his cock is still plump and pink against his hip, slick and shining with all the cum he’d spilled inside Tony. 

His gut clenches with need and Tony inhales slowly, wishing he had the endurance for another round, but for now, he’s done. He walks slowly to the kitchen, grimacing at the way Bucky’s cum slides down his thigh, less pleasant now that they’re not fucking. He wets a clean cloth in hot water and cleans himself off before washing it out and taking it in to wipe off Bucky’s face and arms and cock.

Bucky’s eyes are closed, a soft smile on his lips as Tony starts unwinding the rope that’s holding him in place. When he’s done he sets aside the rope for later cleaning and pokes and prods Bucky till he’s able to get him onto his feet and then onto the couch. Tony grabs his sweats from across the room and then lays down atop Bucky and nuzzles into his throat, smiling happily when big broad arms wrap around him and hold him close. “You were so good honey,” he murmurs, petting the marks the rope had left behind on Bucky’s skin, “perfect.”

Bucky hums happily and presses his lips to Tony’s brow, “Thank you for letting me fuck you,” he says, voice hoarse and sleepy sounding. “Love you sir.”

Tony grins and shifts to press a crooked kiss to one corner of Bucky’s mouth, “Love you too sunshine,” he whispers. 

A soft weight covers him a moment later and Tony realizes it’s the quilt from the back of the couch, but then he’s warm and everything smells like Bucky and sex and he’s asleep before he knows it. 

* * *

They go for another swim and have dinner and then fall asleep on the couch watching a Gene Wilder movie and it’s perfect. 

The next day they rise early and pack a huge lunch and then head out on a hike that takes them halfway around the lake before they stop to eat and go for a swim. Tony sucks Bucky off on the shore of the lake and they nap in the sun, naked and twined together. 

When they make it home again, Tony fucks Bucky on the back porch like he’d promised, watching as his love breaks apart on his cock. He breaks out his strap while he’s soft and keeps fucking Bucky, hands firm as he moves him from his back to his hands and knees, the thick strap sliding into Bucky so easy it makes his belly clench with want and his cock throb even though he’s soft. 

Bucky moans pitifully when Tony stops thrusting into him but happily takes up the task of fucking himself back onto the strap when Tony orders him to and Tony sits back a little, watching in lustful awe as Bucky rolls his hips and shoves his delicious ass back again and again, moaning loudly as he fucks himself. 

He makes Bucky come twice more on his strap before he gets mostly hard again and then pulls him up by his hair to lean his sweaty and trembling body back against TOny’s chest. He rolls his hips up into Bucky, fucking him deep and hard, stroking his limp cock and crooning filth in his ear as he whines and moans and sobs at the overstimulation. 

Bucky gets hard again, because he always does when he’s overstimulated like this, and Tony knows it has a sharp edge to it, a hint of pain that makes the pleasure that much sweeter, so he fucks him harder and faster until Bucky is shouting with each thrust and his cock is throbbing in Tony’s grip. He strokes Bucky hard and fast and bites down on his throat when he comes inside him for the final time, unrelenting in his thrusts till Bucky finally comes again, his scream hoarse and quavering as he spills weakly over Tony’s knuckles. 

After, they lay in the sun panting and grinning like idiots, twined together in a sticky sweaty pile till finally they find strength in their limbs and go to shower. 

Dinner that night is a feast that they both gorge on after a long hike and an intense fuck, their bodies sore and exhausted. 

Tony holds Bucky close in the bubble bath that night, both of them dozing in the hot water, completely content right where they are. Tony’s sleep that night is untroubled and deep, as it only is after a long weekend of relaxing and fucking, and it sort of (really) makes him wish they could be here always. 

He thinks about it more the next morning while they eat pancakes and watch a movie in their pajamas, wondering if he could feasibly convince Pepper that he could get the same level of work done here as in the city. 

Bucky lifts a brow when he catches Tony staring at him for the third time, lips curling into a smirk. “What, I got something on my face?” he teases. 

Tony smiles fondly and leans over to kiss him, humming at the taste of pancake and syrup on his lips before pulling away to study him again. “What would you think if I said I wish we could live out here?” he asks hesitantly. He doesn’t think Bucky will react negatively perse, but he knows Steve and Sam are in the city and those are Bucky’s friends, his family and will he really want to give that up to move to the woods with Tony?

“I’d say yes,” Bucky says, cutting through Tony’s rapidly spiraling thoughts and cutting them off so he’s left staring dumbly at Bucky. 

“Yea?” he whispers, hope nearly choking him it’s so strong in his chest. 

Bucky smiles softly and nods, “I love it here. And with Parker and Wilson and the X-Men there to help out, I don’t see why you and I gotta stay in the city when nine times outta ten they don’t need us.”

“Just like that?” Tony asks, “You don’t mind leaving Sam and Steve and the rest of them in the city?” he asks, worrying at his bottom lip as he studies Bucky’s face, trying to gauge if he’s just saying something Tony wants to hear. Bucky doesn’t usually do that, hardly ever actually, but still, Tony wants to know that Bucky wants this as much as he does. 

Bucky smiles softly, “Darlin, I’d follow you across the universe,” he murmurs, leaning in for another kiss that takes Tony’s breath away and makes tears sting in his eyes. “Where you are is where I want to be,” Bucky whispers against his lips, his kiss firm and tender at the same time and Tony’s breath sobs out of him as he crawls into Bucky’s lap and kisses him harder. 

Bucky’s large hands span his waist, holding him close as they kiss, desperate and needy and beautiful. “If,” Bucky huffs a laugh as Tony interrupts him with another kiss, “if we’re asking for things, how about this one,” he murmurs, pulling back a little to catch Tony’s chin with his metal fingers. He studies Tony’s face and then smiles, sweet and soft and so loving it makes Tony’s breath catch in his chest, his heart pounding with what he thinks is coming. 

“Will you marry me?” Bucky asks, smiling softly when Tony inhales sharply. “Doesn’t have to be soon, just, will you?” he asks softly, hopefully. “I want this, you and me, forever,” he explains, smile crooked as his eyes grow glassy and emotion makes his voice grow thick. “I love you Tony, forever and always.”

Tony’s breath hitches and he can’t stop the wounded sound that slips from him as he leans in to kiss Bucky hard, laughing as Bucky grins against his mouth and fist pumps. “I hate you and I take it back,” he says, batting Bucky’s hand down playfully. 

Bucky grins and shakes his head, gaze flickering down to Tony’s mouth before he leans in for a quick kiss, “Nuh uh no take backs,” he says, laughing softly before leaning in for another kiss. Tony melts into it, joy burning like a supernova in his chest and he’s unable to quit smiling, laughing softly because he just can’t contain all the emotions inside him right now. 

“Never,” he agrees, “I’m never taking it back,” he whispers, pressing their brows together firmly, heart thumping hard in his chest as Bucky shifts and presses his smiling lips to Tony’s cheek. They stay like that, breathing each other in, trading slow and yearning kisses, content and warm and perfect. He presses  _ I love you _ into Bucky’s skin over and over again, all the love inside him pressing against his ribs, marking him from the inside out, changing him irrevocably. 

They eventually have to drive back to the city, but this time as they leave the cabin behind, Tony knows it won’t be long till they’re back. 

For good this time. 

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this on Tumblr and I think it's a lovely idea--feel free to copy and paste into your own fics!!
> 
> Emoji Key for those who don't know what to say in the comments!
> 
> ❤ = you wish you could kudos again  
> 😭 = I got you right in the feels  
> 🔥 = this was so hot!  
> 🐰 = it’s so fluffy!


End file.
